


ex-assassin

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nothing explicit, Teasing, Vetinari loves to play with Vimes, You can't change my mind, cuz I cant write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "Why did you-, that's not my back anymore."With a soft chuckle Vetinari skilfully got rid of the unnecessary clothing on the Commander."Oh, well. Maybe my masseuse skills are a little rusty."Despite his appearance, the Patrician wasn't a physically weak man. Sam was already aware of that, and now he had to find out again as he found himself lying on his back.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 74





	ex-assassin

Commander Vimes blew out a weary sigh as he entered the room. "Evening." He announced in an exhausted voice and put his helmet down in one of the chairs.

Havelock Vetinari, who sat in his bed waiting for him, smiled and looked up from the paper in his lap.

"Long day, I assume?"

The Commander waved as an answer and began to undress. It was a new habit he took up in the last few weeks. When he got home and didn’t have any remaining strength to take a full bath, at the very least he changed into some lighter and comfortable clothing.

"Well, not like this was your day off or something." Smiled the ruler of the city

"You talk just like Angua." Vimes snorted, adjusting his pants, then with a tired groan sat down on the edge of the bed. "Gods damn it" he slowly shrugged.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just my shoulders," the Commander glanced over his shoulder as he tried to gently massage it, "I _assume_ , you spent the same day as usually. Reading letters and reports, and scaring people."

"Something we might have in common, Samuel." Vetinari put the sheet of paper on the nightstand and moving closer touched the man's face. "Come on, lie down, maybe I can help."

The Commander, too tired to say anything witty, lied down on the bed next to Vetinari.

"You can do with me whatever you want, just don't wake me up." He smiled hearing the small chuckle.

"As you wish." The patrician placed a kiss on his head and caressed his shoulder. "I think it will do good for you."

A drawer creaked open, then closed, and a few minutes later cold fingers smoothed run along the Commander's bare back.

"It's already almost crossing the line of waking me uha-aaaah."

The man made a long groaned as the long fingers began to slowly massage his tired muscles.

" I studied to be an assassin after all, I know the anatomy of the human body surprisingly well," Vetinari explained with a smile, "and there are herbs in the ointment, a gift from Überwald."

Vimes muttered something from which the words 'flea ridden bastards' and 'blue-blooded' could have been heard.

"Just relax, as I heard you had an interesting day off once again."

"You mean, you've read about it." Sam snorted and smiled, hiding his face in the pillow. "I just helped out Carott."

"I'm sure the captain, and Angua have a lot on their plates. If we're already on that topic, how's the paperwork going?"

Vimes snorted into the pillow. "Havelock."

"Yes?" He kissed the commander's greying hair.

After receiving no response, he continued to massage the man’s back, who sometimes made voices full of satisfaction. He drew tiny circles with his fingers and guided them along his spine.

"You're really beautiful." He said leaning closer and kissed the man's neck.

Vimes gave out a small moan and shuddered at the same time "Hey!"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Why did you-, that's _not_ my back anymore."

With a soft chuckle Vetinari skilfully got rid of the unnecessary clothing on the Commander.

"Oh, well. Maybe my masseuse skills are a little rusty."

Despite his appearance, the Patrician wasn't a physically weak man. Sam was already aware of that, and now he had to find out again as he found himself lying on his back.

"Havelock?" His lips felt dry, and he had to lick them while looking in Vetinari's eyes which made everything a bit harder.

"I'm just trying to gather my lost knowledge."

"Oh…" the Commander stopped breathing for a second when chilly fingers, ran along the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes and gripped the sheet beside him. His body didn’t need any more encouragement, it was already ready for action.

Patrician kissed him on the shoulder. "I see you can still be energetic despite the exhausting day."

The answer came as a soft murmur.

There was an evil glint in Vetinari's eyes as a just as evil thought came to his mind. Perhaps it was only the atmosphere of the evening, or the dim glow of the Moon, that made him gave into the tiny thought as he leaned closer to the Commander.

"You're really attractive, both with and without your clothes."

"No, I'm not." There was still enough self-control in Vimes to at least try to protest. However, as Vetinari spoke, that little protest has begun to wither away.

"Drumknott might have noticed that I'm calling you into my office more often these days. But I just can't get enough of you in your uniform. I love that unlike in the old days, now you look stealthily in my eyes here and now."

"Stop it."

The Patrician kissed the Commander's increasingly red and hot face again.

The man found it difficult to maintain a calm pace of breathing, as fingers were already exploring his hips. Damn the gods for the fact that he was still hearing Havelock's words trough the drumming of his heartbeat in his ear.

"I thought you were really attractive from a long time ago, but if you would know just how much," he kissed Sam on the lips, who grabbed the Patrician's clothes and hugged him closer.

Vimes body arched, by the touch of the Vetinari's hand.

"Sam," gently drew away from the kiss, and smiled at the man shuddering harder in his hands with every second.

"Wha-what?" He watched in a daze as the Patrician gently kissed the faint scar on his palm. The wound that used to be a reminder the time he almost lost everything. Since then, his concept of ‘ _everything_ ’ has changed significantly.

"You're beautiful."

The Commander's immediate and clear response came from his well-developed stubbornness.

"Oh, you son of a-. Stop with that and kiss me, I will..."

The panting and moaning felling the room became even more intense.

"Havelock ..." his body tensed into an arc and he grabbed the ruler's arm in a futile effort, he couldn't stop its rhythmic movement.

"Yes, I know." Leaning to his neck he gently bit him. At the same moment the man tensed up once again and reached a trembling orgasm between his fingers.

Vimes shuddered, pulling the Patrician closer as he buried his fingers into his hair. After long seconds when his body was still shivering from pleasure, the tired exhaustion flooded him even stronger than before. Even through the small window his consciousness shrunk into from pleasure, he could feel every inch of his body relaxing.

"My dear," Vetinari kissed his face gently and laid down next to him.

"You little..."

"Little?"

Vimes just snorted between two big breaths and despite his burning face gracefully accepted the handkerchief given to him by the patrician.

They rested side by side in silence, listening to the muffled noises of the city. The moon climbed higher in the sky, illuminating the corners of the room with their clear rays.

The Patrician chuckled and the sound of it made Vimes' heart skip a gently beat.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't really refresh my anatomical knowledge, but we'll make up for it in the morning." He pulled the cool refreshing blanket on themselves with a wide motion.

After a short moment of silence, the Commander cleared his throat.

"Okay, but I'll also try on you some things."

"Lovely, then we'll study together in the morning, but in the meantime, sleep well Sam."

There was something in Vetinari's voice that made a pleasant shiver run down Vimes' body.

"Good night, you ex-assassin." The commander placed a last tiny kiss on the Patrician's shoulder and then closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
